My Angel
by Sterne
Summary: Piper meets Cole and brings him into their lives, but Phoebe, who has a problem of her own, doesn't welcome him with open arms
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story came to me while I was in the hospital. I almost had something similar to Phoebe's problem in this story, but it wasn't that bad (thank God). I know that you have probably read something like this before, but writing about it really helped me. I wasn't as healthy as I would have liked to be, but it could have been worse, like in this story…I hope you guys will like this story, cause it means a lot to me.  
  
Thanks to Lilian who helped me with the grammar and made suggestions (I would be so lost without you) and to Becca, who kept her fingers crossed for me before, during and after the surgery (you really are the best and I'm so glad to have you as my friend).  
  
Chapter1  
  
"I'm home." Piper yelled out, entering the manor. She had been at the grocery store and needed help with the bags. Leo came out of the kitchen, followed by Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Honey, where have you been? You left almost 5 hours ago." Leo exclaimed. The three of them had started to get worried, even if Leo had sensed Piper and knew that everything was okay.  
  
"Well, I met someone." Piper smiled. "He is great. We kind of ran into each other at the grocery store. It was his fault so he wanted to make it up with a cup of coffee. Well, that led to five cups. He's great, but I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Wait a minute." Leo interrupted. "You met somebody? I thought meeting me was enough."  
  
"Oh please, it's not like that. I told him about you. He is a really nice guy who just moved here from Chicago. His name is Cole Turner and he is an ADA. And we are having him over for dinner tonight. He is single, by the way." Piper looked knowingly at Phoebe and Paige. "Of course I mentioned my two beautiful, but single sisters."  
  
"Oh Piper, you are the best." Paige replied quickly. "I haven't had a date in to long. What am I going to wear?"  
  
"Relax, Paige. It's just dinner at home… Phoebe, don't you have anything to say?"  
  
Piper and Paige both eyed Phoebe carefully. Usually she would have been all over Piper by now, trying to get as much information as possible, but surprisingly she hadn't said a word yet.  
  
"Oh, I don't care. I'm not going to be home tonight, so Paige can have him all to herself." And without another word Phoebe grabbed her purse and Piper's keys and left.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her. She's been acting strange lately." Piper said, but Paige was already upstairs and Leo in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Cole Turner was on his way home, driving in his car, smiling. He had met an amazing woman today. Piper, he realized he couldn't remember her last name, which was strange, considering he usually had a pretty good memory. They had a really good time together and had talked for hours. For the first time in a while he had fun. It wasn't easy, being a demon on the run and all. Ever since he had refused his last assignment (to kill a witch family, a mother, father and their baby girl), he wasn't very popular in the underworld. But that was okay, he had a perfect cover, working as an ADA. Nobody would look for the mighty Belthazor (which was his demon form) inside a courtroom. And not only was he now leading a normal life, he even made a friend.  
  
Cole's thoughts went right back to Piper. She was different than other mortals he had met. She was fun. Not that he was attracted to her, even so she was beautiful, she wasn't his type. He liked his women a bit wilder, more exciting and upbeat, but he wasn't really looking for anyone. He was trying to get his life together, but still, he was looking forward to meeting Piper's younger sisters, especially Phoebe… If that was her name, he couldn't really remember. Anyway, she sounded like someone he could see himself with in the future. When he heard that she had left everything and everybody behind to move to New York, he was impressed. There were few humans who would give everything up in the search for a new life. She certainly sounded different.  
  
Cole also looked forward to meet Leo, Piper's husband. It had been a long time since Cole had gone out with another guy, a buddy so to say. Yes, Cole thought, this day had been a good day and tonight would hopefully be just as good.  
  
*  
  
"Honey, can you get the door, please? I'm just getting the chicken out of the oven." Piper called towards Leo who was in the living room.  
  
"Sure honey, hang on." Leo answered and got up from the couch, turning off the baseball game.  
  
"Hi, you must be Cole. I'm Leo, Piper's husband." Leo said after letting Cole in.  
  
"Ya, that's me, Nice to meet you."  
  
The two men shook hands just as Piper was coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Cole, I'm so glad you could make it." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Piper. These are for you." Cole handed Piper a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a bottle of red wine.  
  
"Oh thanks, here, let's go in the kitchen so I can put these in some water." Piper said, pointing at the flowers.  
  
"You have a nice house." Cole said after entering the kitchen. He had liked it the second he saw it and after entering it he decided that this must have always been a nice home. Not that he knew anything about nice homes, after all he grew up in the lonely, dark chambers in the Underworld, imagining how it would be to grow up in a home like this one.  
  
"Thanks, it was our Grandmothers. Maybe Paige can give you a tour after dinner."  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" Paige asked, entering the kitchen. Cole looked at her and immediately liked her. Well, he thought, her clothes screamed, "look at me", she was wearing a short pink skirt and a very tight yellow top, but her face was warm and friendly.  
  
"Hey, I'm Paige." She said, introducing herself to Cole.  
  
The four of them had a pretty good time together and laughed a lot. And the food was great. Cole was just sorry that Phoebe hadn't been able to make it. He would have liked to meet her.  
  
After dinner and coffee, the four decided that the night shouldn't end there.  
  
"Well, how about we go to my club?" Piper suggested.  
  
"Wow, you got your own club? You never mentioned that, what's the name of it? Maybe I have heard of it before."  
  
"Oh, it's P3." Paige answered for Piper. "It's the coolest place in town.  
  
"Well, let's go." Cole and Leo both said.  
  
*  
  
Phoebe meanwhile had been walking around town by herself. The truth was that she had no place to be and nowhere to go, but she really wasn't interested in meeting somebody. She had too much on her mind as it was. And sooner or later she had to tell her sisters and Leo the truth and she really didn't look forward to it. She still didn't understand why this happened. She knew there was no answer, no reason. Some things were just meant to happen.  
  
Phoebe decided to go to P3. Somehow she always ended up there.  
  
*  
  
Piper, Leo, Paige and Cole got to the club a little while later. Piper and Leo started dancing the second they got there and Paige ran into a couple of friends so Cole ended up sitting alone at the bar. And that was just fine with him, as much as he liked the three, he really wasn't a people person and needed a couple of minutes by himself.  
  
Cole watched Paige across the room. She was great, but not his type. She was a little too young and immature for him. As his eyes traveled around the place, they got stuck on a beautiful woman, sitting by herself on one of the couches in the corner. Cole thought that she was by far the prettiest woman in the club and he watched her for a couple of minutes. He decided that she had to be alone, because she didn't seem to be expecting anybody and wasn't looking for anyone, even if she nodded towards some people. She seemed familiar with the place and it looked like most regulars knew her. Cole decided to see if she wanted to get to know him…  
  
Of course Phoebe had noticed the tall handsome guy at the bar, looking at her. He was definitely someone she would normally like to meet, but not today, not at times like these. So when Phoebe saw the men make his way towards her she got a little irritated.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cole. I was wondering if I could get you a drink." Cole said, trying to sound casual, but not too casual. Flirting, or getting to know somebody he liked, wasn't always easy for him.  
  
"No thanks, I'm all good." Phoebe answered, trying to show no interest.  
  
"Okay, how about a dance?" Cole asked, not giving up that easily.  
  
"No again. Sorry, but I really just want to be alone." She replied.  
  
Cole was about to leave, when Piper and Leo came towards them.  
  
"Oh good, Cole, you have met Phoebe." Piper exclaimed, happy to see them together. She had decided earlier that Cole would be a great guy for Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, I was just about to leave." Cole answered.  
  
"No, no. That's Phoebe, my other sister. And Phoebe, this is Cole Turner. I mentioned him earlier…"  
  
"Oh yes" Phoebe replied, "I remember. Hi Cole, nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi, good to meet you too." Cole said. So, this was Phoebe, he thought. She was as pretty as Piper said she would be, but didn't seem to be as nice. Cole decided that maybe she just didn't like to meet some strange guy again (he was sure that he wasn't the first one that had tried to make small talk with her) and forgot about her "No's". Instead they all sat down with Phoebe and started talking.  
  
As the night went on, Cole enjoyed himself even more, which was mostly because of Phoebe. Even if she still didn't seem to be interested in him, she did warm up and started to talk a bit more.  
  
"Well, I think Leo and I are ready to head home." Piper said yawning.  
  
"Oh, I'd rather stay." Paige exclaimed, looking hopefully at Cole. He on the other hand waited for Phoebe to say something. He didn't want to stay if she was leaving.  
  
Everybody noticed Cole looking at Phoebe, and Paige finally felt that she wouldn't get anywhere with Cole, who seemed to be more than interested in Phoebe.  
  
"On second thoughts, I'm ready to go home as well." Paige quickly said, being ready to give Cole and Phoebe some time alone. But to Paige's surprise things didn't go that way.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to go home as well. Actually I have Paige's car here so I'll be on my way. Bye Guys, bye Cole." And before anyone could say anything else, Phoebe got up and left.  
  
Piper, Leo and Paige could tell how disappointed Cole was, even if he tried his best to hide it.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go then too." Cole slowly got up and the other followed his example.  
  
"Cole, can I talk to you for a second?" Piper asked once they were outside.  
  
"Sure, let's walk to my car."  
  
Leo and Paige decided to wait in Paige's car so Piper could talk to Cole alone.  
  
"Listen, I really don't know what's wrong with Phoebe. She has been acting strange lately and she has been sick. Don't give up yet, okay?"  
  
Cole wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Well, Piper, I'm not sure. I mean, I really like her, but I don't know… She doesn't seem to be interested.  
  
"Oh Cole, come on. Get to know her better first. How about lunch on Sunday? Come over and I'm sure Phoebe will be there and be in a better mood."  
  
"Okay, fine. Thanks." Cole answered and they both went their separate ways. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
The next day Piper decided to talk to Phoebe. Something was definitely wrong with her, but Piper couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what it was.  
  
"Hey Phoebs, can I talk to you for a second?" Piper asked, entering Phoebe's room. Her younger sister looked a bit pale, but tried her best to act like always.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Phoebe asked, sitting up.  
  
"Well, you haven't been the same lately. You have been so tired and you just look like something is wrong. If there is, you can tell me, you know that, right?"  
  
"Oh, Piper, it's nothing. Really. It's just school, it's a little bit too much right now with all the papers I have due, but nothing I can't handle."  
  
Piper could tell Phoebe was lying, but she decided not to press her any further. Phoebe would tell her when she was ready.  
  
"Well, what about Cole? I think he likes you…"  
  
Phoebe quickly interrupted her sister. "I'm so busy with school right now, I don't really need a guy in my life, at least not at the moment. Plus this Cole might be really great, but he isn't my type. Maybe Paige likes him."  
  
Piper decided that this conversation was getting them nowhere and decided to leave her sister alone.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, across town, Cole couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe.  
  
"Damn it, I'm a demon, I don't need a woman in my life, especially not one that doesn't seem to like me very much." Still, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that Phoebe didn't mean anything to him, the more he wanted to hold her.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I've never felt this way for anybody."  
  
*  
  
Back at the manor, Phoebe was thinking about Cole as well, but her thoughts were different. "Why would Piper think Cole likes me? He just met me. God, I hope he doesn't like me. I really don't need anyone else in my life right now. I wish Piper had never met him."  
  
*  
  
Sunday came too fast for Phoebe. She knew Cole was coming over and she had promised Piper earlier that she would be there. Just because Piper thought that Phoebe's behavior towards Cole had been rude… And even if Phoebe didn't need her older sister treating her like a baby, she had been right. Phoebe had not been nice to Cole and if he were to become a friend of Piper and Leo's, she would see him quite often around the manor. She didn't really need an enemy in Cole. Not that she needed him as a friend either, but she didn't want Cole to feel uncomfortable around her.  
  
"Cole, come in." Paige said by opening the door. She had given up any hope to get Cole interested in her, because he seemed to really like Phoebe.  
  
"Hey Paige, how are you?" Cole asked in a friendly manner, entering the house. It only took him a couple of seconds to feel like he belonged again. There was something about this house, but he just couldn't figure out what that was.  
  
And when Cole saw Phoebe coming down the stairs, smiling at him, he felt even better.  
  
"Cole, I'm glad to see you again." Phoebe said, trying her best to sound honest.  
  
"Hey Phoebe." Cole said with a big grin, feeling like a schoolboy who had a crush on his teacher.  
  
"Cole, buddy, let's go watch the game while the girls help Piper in the kitchen." Leo had joined the group, noticing Cole's grin and had decided to give him some helpful hints about Phoebe. She didn't fall for guys that acted this obvious. So Leo and Cole went to sit down in the living room and the girls went to help out Piper. No one was fooled with Leo's attempt at taking Cole away, except for Phoebe, who was too absorbed within herself to really notice what was going on around her. Piper winked at her husband, telling him that she supported him totally – it was nice playing matchmaker as a couple.  
  
"Okay, I was being nice to him. Can I go now?" Phoebe really didn't want to sit through this lunch thing. She didn't want to get to know Cole better, afraid that she might like him. After all, his smile was cute…  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said a little annoyed, " please stop this and start acting like an adult."  
  
"Okay fine, but I won't sit next to him during lunch." She replied, just to find herself sitting across the table from Cole several minutes later. She tried to glare at Piper, but it was hard to do so, as the older women refused to look at her, knowing Phoebe was not happy with her table arrangements. Besides, everyone was already sitting, and it would have been too rude to ask her seat switching.  
  
Phoebe tried her best not to look at Cole, but she couldn't help herself. He sure was handsome and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle the whole time. And there was something mysterious around him, that Phoebe couldn't place, but she had to admit that she liked it. She also really started to like his smile that often became a big grin when she said something funny.  
  
"Well, how about ice cream?" Piper asked after lunch as she stood up, and began collecting the plates. Before anyone could answer' though, a demon appeared out of the blue. Luckily Cole had his back to him and Piper froze him quickly.  
  
"You can't even have company for lunch anymore" she said before blowing the demon up. Phoebe, who had jumped up surprised, went over to where the demon had been standing seconds earlier.  
  
"Piper, did you have to blow him up that soon? I hardly got a good look at him and I would like to know which demon it was."  
  
"Oh stop it and sit back down. I'll find him in the BOS later."  
  
So Phoebe sat back down and Piper quickly unfroze Cole.  
  
"Well, how about ice cream?" she asked again, forgetting that she had just asked that same question.  
  
Cole noticed Leo's look towards Piper and Piper looking a bit too quickly at Cole, but he decided to ignore it. So she asked the same question twice in a row, big deal. She was only human after all.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly and Cole almost forgot about the weird incident at lunch, had Leo not almost dropped all the plates after clearing the table. Cole swear he had seen them almost falling towards the floor, but next thing he knew, Leo was holding them secure in both hands.  
  
"Hm, this is getting weird." He thought, still, he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
*  
  
Later that night Cole decided to go for a walk in the park, where he accidentally bumped into Phoebe.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you like to walk at night too." Cole said, almost regretting it. He sounded like a real idiot, but luckily Phoebe didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Ya, I like it better than during the day. This way it feels like I have the park all to myself."  
  
"Well, you should be careful. You never know what kind of danger is out here at night." Cole replied and Phoebe gave him a surprised look, until she realized that he must have been talking about the danger of a woman walking alone at night in a park.  
  
"Oh, not to worry about that. I can take care of myself." She said quickly, noticing Cole's puzzled look. He had seen how surprised Phoebe had looked when he talked about danger and how she needed time to get what he was actually talking about.  
  
"Maybe she believes in ghosts." He thought and then dropped the subject.  
  
Him and Phoebe ended up walking together and before they realized it, they were standing outside Phoebe's home.  
  
"Well, I had a fun time. Thanks for walking me back." Phoebe said and this time she meant it. Somehow she felt connected to him, but knew that this would cause only problems. Still, maybe they could be friends…  
  
"Well, how about you and I go out to dinner?" Cole asked, hoping that she had as much fun as he had.  
  
"You mean like a date?" She asked carefully and Cole nodded, smiling shyly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Cole, if I lead you believe that… I mean, I like you… You are Piper's and Leo's friend, but I'd rather not go out with you." Phoebe lied. She had so hoped that he wouldn't ask her on a date.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Is all Cole could say before he turned around and walked away. On his way home he had only one thought: All he was to Phoebe was a friend of Piper and Leo's. That's all, not even her friend. He had a weird feeling in his chest, but ignored it, like so many other things that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and the well wishes. I am fine… Not great, but the surgery went okay and except for a nasty looking scar and a bit of pain every once in a while I'm doing okay. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3  
  
Phoebe could hardly believe that she had been so mean to Cole, but it was the only way to make sure that he would not ask her out again. Phoebe couldn't handle hurting anybody else, she already had to hurt her sisters, her Dad and Leo. No way could she risk hurting Cole as well.  
  
*  
  
The next day Phoebe went to her doctor appointment, hoping for the best, but just by looking at the doctor she knew that there was nothing to hope for.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Halliwell, but there is nothing we can do. The cancer has already spread out too far."  
  
Phoebe tried to be brave, after all she had already know that she had cancer, but hearing her worst fear – that there was nothing that could be done – was worse than she had imagined.  
  
"How much time do I have left?"  
  
"Without chemotherapy maybe six months, with it maybe a year."  
  
Of course Phoebe had already made her decision, no way would she spent the short time she had left in a hospital. She had to try and enjoy her life as long as she could. She knew that she would get weak and start hurting sooner or later, that's why she had to live every day as good as possible… But first she had to get her mind of Cole…  
  
*  
  
"She did what?" Piper couldn't believe she heard Cole correctly. She had called him after she found out from Phoebe that they had ran into one another at the park the night before.  
  
"You heard me, Piper." Cole said over the phone. "I asked her out and she said no. Not only that, she called me yours and Leo's friend, not even her friend."  
  
Piper could hear the disappointment in Cole's voice, but there was nothing she could do about it. She herself wasn't able to figure out what Phoebe's problem was lately, what was she to tell Cole?  
  
"I'm sorry, Cole. I don't know what happened. I'll talk to her…"  
  
"Don't worry, it's okay. I don't think that this was meant to be." Cole couldn't believe that he was saying these things. He was a demon for crying out loud, not some weak human. Still, the pain in his chest continued.  
  
*  
  
The minute Phoebe arrived at home she went up to the attic. She was glad to find that she was home alone, she really couldn't face her sister's right now.  
  
Phoebe went through the BOS, trying to find a spell that would make her forget about Cole, or the feelings she had for him, but there was nothing there. Of course Phoebe was concerned about the personal gain thing… She had learned her lesson years ago, after traveling to the future for her own execution, and had promised herself back then never to use her magic for personal use again, but this was different. She was going to die, all she wanted was to make her last couple of months a bit easier. She hoped that the Elders would understand that.  
  
Just as she was about to write her own spell, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Phoebe, I think we should talk." He said concerned.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. Everything is fine." Phoebe lied, but knew that Leo wouldn't fall for it.  
  
"Oh please, don't give me that. I know that something is wrong, I'm your white lighter. Please talk to me."  
  
"It's not that easy, Leo. It's… It's… I'm sick, really sick. I just got back from the doctor. I have cancer and there is nothing that can be done. I know that you can't help me, after all evil didn't do this to me, life did. I'm going to die and there is nothing that anybody could do about it." And for the first time since she found out that she had cancer, Phoebe broke down in tears. And Leo was there to comfort her, because that was all he could do. She was right, Leo thought, there was nothing he could do to save her. It was her time to go.  
  
Once Phoebe calmed down, Leo urged her to tell her sisters.  
  
"The longer you wait, the harder it is gonna be."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell them, but not tonight. Tonight I need to be alone."  
  
Phoebe went out to her usual walk in the park. Looking up at the stars, she wished that it could always be like this.  
  
"God, I don't want to die. Please let there be a way, please save me." Phoebe silently prayed. She had to find a way to survive this, but how? She was still so young, too young to die.  
  
After walking around for a while, Phoebe decided it was time to go home. Almost disappointed that she hadn't run into Cole she turned around and looked around the park. It was the same park were Piper had been turned into a Wendigo so many years ago. Phoebe could hardly believe that it has been over 4 years ago. Back then Prue was still with them. Prue… Just thinking about her oldest sister made her even sadder. She had never been able to deal with Prue's death, she had simply chosen to ignore the fact that they had lost her to evil. And then Paige came into their lives and everything was different. God, how much Phoebe missed the past, Prue, and just being the youngest sister, the one without concerns or worries.  
  
Phoebe realized that the park was almost empty, just the way she liked it. And then, she saw a familiar figure walking in front of her. "Could it be?" She wondered as she walked a little faster to make the guy out. Yes, it was Cole. Phoebe's heart made a little jump… It was too late for a spell, Phoebe realized, because she had fallen for him already.  
  
"Cole!" She called out, hoping that he was happy to see her as well.  
  
Cole had been walking through the park, using the same route as last night. With a little bit of luck, he thought, he might see Phoebe, but he didn't.  
  
"What does it matter anyways?" He thought. It was not like that she had the same feelings for him as he had for her. It was weird, really, there he was, Cole Turner, better known as Belthazor, falling for a human. This had never happened before and Cole wasn't sure if he liked the new him or not. These human emotions made him weak and he knew that he didn't like that at all. That was pretty much everything that he was certain about.  
  
Just as he was trying to tell himself that it really wasn't a big deal, that he didn't like her that much, he heard her voice calling out his name and his heart made a little jump.  
  
"Right, Cole, you really don't like her." He thought, almost laughing at himself for being such an idiot, when he turned around.  
  
"Cole." Phoebe said again, almost catching up with him. "I was hoping I would ran into you." She said with a smile. Cole could tell that she meant it, but he could also see the sadness in her eyes. The same sadness that had been there since the first day he met her, but today it seemed bigger than before and Cole couldn't help but worry. What he wouldn't give to hold her in his arms and comfort her and help her be happy again.  
  
"Phoebe, I didn't really expect to see you tonight. Didn't I tell you it was dangerous out alone in the middle of the night, for a young lady…" He said jokingly, trying not to remember the end of their walk last night.  
  
"Yes, but I told you that I could take care of myself. Trust me, I always can. Maybe you need to worry about yourself. If it is so dangerous then maybe you shouldn't be out here either. At least not on your own."  
  
Cole had to smile at this.  
  
"Well, Miss Halliwell, maybe you are right. How about we walk together so that you can protect me if I need it."  
  
"My pleasure, Mr. Turner." Phoebe replied with a grin. .  
  
They had been walking in silence for a while, when Phoebe started to talk.  
  
"I need to apologize for my behavior last night. It was really sweet of you to ask me out and I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Cole almost didn't believe his ears. What did she mean? That she was sorry about the way she rejected him of that she was sorry for rejecting him?  
  
"That's okay, really. We all have our bad moments." Cole replied, waiting, hoping.  
  
"Well, I wanna make it up to you. How about dinner, tomorrow night? I'd say that I pick you up, but I don't know where you live or if I can borrow my sister's car."  
  
By now Cole's heart jumped with joy and there was this strange feeling all over his body.  
  
"Tomorrow night sounds great." He answered, looking at Phoebe, noticing the smile that played around her lips and hearing the sigh of relief after he agreed. That made him even happier.  
  
"How about I pick you up at seven? He asked her.  
  
"Seven sounds wonderful." She answered, feeling happy for the first time in weeks.  
  
Cole walked Phoebe home again and at the door, after saying goodbye, she gave him a quick hug and then went inside.  
  
"So this is what it must feel like." He thought. "This is what falling in love must feel like." 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
The next day Phoebe was excited about her date with Cole and she told Piper and Paige all about it. She wanted to forget about her sickness, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Still, she couldn't tell Piper and Paige yet. She wanted this day and night to be perfect, because there wouldn't be many more perfect days.  
  
At exactly seven o'clock that night, Cole showed up. He had been just as excited as Phoebe, maybe even more. This was his first real date and he almost felt like a complete human. He even remembered to get flowers for Phoebe, something he had seen other humans do… Buy flowers for a date.  
  
"Hi Cole, come in. Phoebe isn't quiet ready yet." Piper greeted her friend as she opened the door. She could tell how nervous he was and smiled at him soothingly.  
  
"If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you are more nervous than Phoebe." Piper said, now grinning. Cole blushed just a little and tried to convince Piper that he wasn't really nervous, but of course she didn't believe him. Piper had always been very good in reading or guessing other people's thoughts. She cared a lot about her family and friends and could always sense if they weren't telling the truth or if something bothered them. In this case she could tell for sure that Cole was a nervous rack.  
  
A couple of minutes later Phoebe came down the stairs and Cole almost forgot to breathe. She looked amazing. She was wearing a long, red skirt with slits on both sides, a black tub top and black sandals. The only jewelry she wore was a simple red bead necklace. In their simplicity, her clothes were perfect for the occasion, and still managed to enhance her beauty even more.  
  
"Phoebe, you look incredible." Cole said, noticing her happy smile.  
  
"Well, thank you. You look pretty nice yourself."  
  
Cole then handed Phoebe the flowers and this one couldn't help but wonder how Cole knew which flowers to get, after all yellow roses were her favorite. She smelled them and after thanking Cole, asked Piper if she could put them in a vase for her, so she and Cole could be on their way.  
  
"Ready to go?" Cole asked and Phoebe nodded, still smiling.  
  
A little while later they arrived at the Italian restaurant that Cole had chosen, after he had asked Piper first if Phoebe liked Italian food.  
  
"Oh Cole, this is wonderful. It is one of my favorite restaurants." Phoebe said after they arrived.  
  
Cole and Phoebe spent a wonderful evening together. After dinner they went for a long walk in the park, stopped and had some ice cream (with sprinkles) and just looked at the stars. They talked a lot and laughed a lot. Cole had never enjoyed himself this much and Phoebe had never met anyone before that she felt so comfortable with.  
  
At the end of a wonderful night Cole said goodbye with a kiss. He insisted to help her out the car and to walk her to the door. Phoebe was leaning into him for a hug and when Cole's searching lips found hers, for a moment everything seemed perfect. It was almost like their lips were made for one another and neither one of them could ignore the magic they had felt during that kiss.  
  
*  
  
As the days passed, Phoebe and Cole spent every minute together. They couldn't describe it, but the feeling of being together was just overwhelming, as was the first night they shared together.  
  
Cole had never felt so complete, so perfect, so at peace with himself. Yet, no matter how happy he was, two things were wrong. First of all was the weird family behavior. There seemed to be a big secret in the Halliwell Manor and more then once Phoebe would have to leave suddenly to go somewhere and do something. Cole was never allowed to come with her and Phoebe just said that it was family stuff and nothing important. Still, Cole couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it.  
  
And then there was Phoebe's drifting off in thoughts. One minute they would be laughing and the next minute her whole expression saddened and Cole would have to say her name for a couple of times, until she would hear him. Phoebe never wanted to talk about this either, but Cole could tell that something was bothering her. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes. He had never seen eyes as beautiful as Phoebe's, yet he had never seen eyes that looked as sad as hers. Something was wrong, something that stopped Phoebe from being completely happy.  
  
And this night was no different. Cole and Phoebe were lying in Cole's bed. They had been talking and he had made a joke about the future, when the unmistakable shadow went across Phoebe's face – again. Suddenly she seemed to be a million miles away and Cole could feel the shiver running down her body.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, you need to talk to me. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied and tried to play it down with a smile. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
Cole sat up and looked at her closely. "Phoebs, if you can't trust me then I really don't know how to feel anymore. Can you really love me if you don't trust me?"  
  
The minute he said those words, he wished he had not. Phoebe's eyes darkened and she got out of bed.  
  
"How can you ask me that?" She snapped at him, while she started to get dressed. " I thought you could feel it, Cole. I thought you could feel how perfect we are for each other, how we are meant to be together. I thought you could feel our love, Cole, but maybe I was wrong." And before Cole could say or do anything else, Phoebe had left. "Damn it." He yelled at himself, wondering how he could have been so stupid.  
  
When Phoebe got home, Leo was downstairs waiting for her.  
  
"Phoebe, we need to talk."  
  
"Not now." She answered and tried to run up the stairs, but Leo was right next to her.  
  
"If you won't tell Piper and Paige soon, then I will. I have been watching you, Phoebe. I know that your health is bothering you. You can't even fight as well as you used to and I know how hard it is for you to go on your walks. You are getting weaker every day and maybe nobody has noticed anything yet, but I have. And one day you won't be strong enough to fight a demon and you are not only risking your life with that, you are risking Piper and Paige's as well. So either you tell them or I will. Tonight."  
  
Phoebe looked at Leo and knew that he was right. Yes, she had felt the changes in her body and she was scared, scared to fight a demon, scared to loose against one. She was scared that from one minute to the next all her strength would be completely gone.  
  
"Okay, Leo, I'll tell them, but only if you promise that you'll be there with me."  
  
"Of course I'll be there, Phoebe."  
  
"Okay, give me a minute." Phoebe replied and ran up to her room to be alone for a couple of minutes, to think of the easiest way to tell her sisters. She realized after a couple of minutes that there was no easy way and decided to just do it.  
  
When she walked back downstairs, Piper and Paige were already waiting for her in the living room, with Leo sitting a bit further away from them.  
  
"Leo said that you have something important to tell us." Piper started. Paige and her could tell that it was important and they were both worried.  
  
"Well, this isn't easy for me, but you must promise me not to say anything until I'm done, okay?" Phoebe was afraid that somehow she might not have the nerve to tell her sisters the truth, if they would start interrupting her and ask questions. She wanted to get it done as fast as possible, wanted to get it over with and share her grieve with her sisters.  
  
Piper and Paige nodded and Phoebe continued. "It all started a couple of weeks ago. I hadn't been feeling well for a while so I went to see my doctor. I didn't know what was wrong, but I didn't think that it would be a big deal, that's why I didn't tell you guys. Well, I was wrong because it was a big deal, it is a big deal. The doctor found a tumor on both of my ovaries. After a couple of tests we found out that it was cancer… And it's already spread out too far to remove it and chemotherapy will only buy me a couple of months so I decided against it. I'm so sorry, you guys."  
  
Piper and Paige had been listening carefully, both shocked and scared. They only had one thought, one question: Why their sister? Why Phoebe?  
  
"So, I don't understand. What does that mean?" Paige asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"It means… It means that I will die, Paige." Phoebe said in tears.  
  
"But you can't. There must be something that can be done. You can't die. You are my sister and I love you. I just found you. You can't leave me." Paige was crying as well now, feeling the impact that this had on her life. Not only did she loose her parents, she would loose her sister as well now.  
  
"I'm sorry Paige, but there is nothing that can be done. It's too late."  
  
"Leo, why can't you heal her?" Piper asked, once she found her voice back. It didn't matter that she knew why, that Leo could only heal what evil did, but then Cancer was evil… And Piper would not loose another sister, could not loose another sister.  
  
"Piper, you know that Leo can't heal me. Evil didn't do this to me, it's something that happens."  
  
Piper and Paige both didn't want to believe it, or just let it happen. They didn't understand, or didn't want to understand, why magic couldn't help them, let alone what would be happening to the power of three.  
  
Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo were up all night talking. Piper and Paige both couldn't accept that Phoebe was going to die. Leo told them over and over again, until there were no words left, only tears. 


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5  
  
The next day Piper and Paige went together with Phoebe to her doctor's appointment. They needed to hear it from a doctor, needed to hear that there was nothing that could be done, only then would they be willing to accept the fact.  
  
That same day Cole stopped by the manor to apologize to Phoebe, but only Leo was home.  
  
"Leo, did Phoebe tell you what happened between her and me?" Cole asked him once they had settled down in the kitchen.  
  
"No, not really." He replied. "She only mentioned that you two got into a fight."  
  
"Oh." Was all Cole could say. The two men had been talking for a while until Piper and Paige got home. Both had been crying and they both had red, puffy eyes. Paige could only say a lifeless "hello" before she went upstairs to her room. Leo and Cole could hear her crying as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Leo, will you go and talk to her, please?" Piper asked her husband, trying hard to keep it together.  
  
"Are you sure?" Leo gave his wife a concerned look, but she only nodded and so he went upstairs to talk to Paige.  
  
"Piper, what's wrong?" Cole asked. He had been quiet the entire time, feeling out of place. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
"I'd like to, but this is Phoebe's thing to say and not mine. She went to the park, by the way."  
  
Cole got up and hugged Piper and then went to find Phoebe in the park.  
  
*  
  
"Phoebs?" Cole said once he saw her sitting by herself on the swing set. "You okay?"  
  
She looked up and Cole could tell that she had been crying as well.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night," She simply said and Cole shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I was being stupid. It's my fault. I should never have doubted you or your love for me."  
  
Phoebe slowly got up and went to give Cole a hug.  
  
"We need to talk." She said and took his hand. Together they walked towards Cole's apartment.  
  
"I feel like I can trust you, Cole, but still, you must promise me that everything I'm about to tell you will be our secret."  
  
"Of course, Phoebe." Cole answered, wondering what could be so important.  
  
"Well, first of all I'm sure you would like to know what my family emergencies are all about, right?"  
  
"Phoebe, if you don't wanna tell me it's okay." Somehow Cole had a feeling that he didn't want to know that secret anymore.  
  
"No, I need to tell. If you then want nothing to do with me anymore, I'll understand."  
  
"Whatever it is, I won't leave you. I promise." Cole whispered, starting to get worried.  
  
By then Phoebe and Cole had reached Cole's apartment and went inside. In the living room Cole tried to pull Phoebe on the couch next to him, but she sat down on a chair, facing Cole.  
  
"What I'm about to ask you might sound a little weird, but just tell me the truth, okay?  
  
Cole slowly nodded, now really wondering what was going on.  
  
"Do you believe in… Let's say… the supernatural?"  
  
"Oh my god, she knows." Cole thought, still all he could do was nod.  
  
"Well then, do you believe in witches and demons and .."  
  
Cole couldn't listen to Phoebe any longer. He got up and started talking, without giving her a chance to finish what she was about to say.  
  
"God, Phoebe, I had no idea that you would find out, or I would have told you. But you have to believe me, Phoebe, I'm good. I'm only half demon."  
  
Now Phoebe got up.  
  
"You are what?" She asked, obviously scared.  
  
"Oh no, you didn't know?" Cole asked, trying to walk towards Phoebe, but she kept him at distance.  
  
"Please don't. Don't come close to me or I'll call my sisters." Phoebe was about to run, when Cole just sat down.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you didn't know I was a demon?" Cole couldn't believe he had just spilled his secret. Maybe he really was a better demon than human.  
  
"So if you didn't know that I was a demon, what where you trying to tell me?" He asked, not waiting for an answer to his first question.  
  
Phoebe really couldn't believe it! She was standing in the same room with a demon, and she wasn't in half her capacity to fight. She could now understand all the little things about Cole that she had blamed on shyness: his discomfort in the presence of others, the way he always looked behind him when they walked at night… In the end she knew that if things came to it, he could kill her in an instant. That's why she didn't make a run for it and simply sat down again.  
  
She hesitated for a second, but felt that she could trust him, still she wasn't about to drop her guard as she tried to relax.  
  
"I'm a witch."  
  
"Oh oh." Cole thought, now getting nervous.  
  
"My sisters and I, we are the Charmed Ones." Phoebe could tell that Cole knew what that meant, she also noticed his muscles tightening, a sign that she was not the only one nervous.  
  
"Okay." Cole said slowly, trying to figure out what this meant for both of them.  
  
"So you are a Charmed One. I should have known that all your disappearances were supernatural. So, what does that make Leo?"  
  
"Leo is our white lighter." Phoebe answered and noticed the surprised look on Cole's face, but now it was her turn for a question.  
  
"So, what is your demon form?" She asked, almost scared. And Cole really didn't want to tell her the truth, didn't want to tell her what kind of horrible demon he was, but he knew that he had no choice.  
  
"I'm Belthazor." He answered, looking carefully at Phoebe, but this one just nodded.  
  
"You don't know my demon form, right?" He asked her and she shook her head.  
  
"Well, I used to be a pretty powerful demon, but I think I'm more like my dad. He was mortal. I have been a demon for over one hundred years and I hated it. I prefer being human."  
  
"Wow, that's a long time." Phoebe thought. "What are your powers?" She asked him, making sure not too ask him to many questions that she didn't really want to know the answer for.  
  
"Well, I can shimmer, throw energy balls, set stuff on fire, you know, that kind of thing. I'm what they call an "upper level" demon, if you know what that means." And Phoebe nodded. By now she knew more then she actually wanted to know.  
  
"So, now that I told you my powers, what are yours?" Cole asked Phoebe, who seemed to be getting a bit pale. He was wondering if she could imagine how many innocent people he had killed, or if that thought had crossed her mind.  
  
"Well, I get premonitions and I can levitate. I got the boring powers. Piper can freeze time and blow up things and Paige can move things with her mind. She is also a half white lighter."  
  
Now it was Cole's turn to think that he knew more then he wanted to know.  
  
"Okay." He said slowly. "Where do we go from here?" And Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, Phoebe, I don't know what to tell you, but I guess that there is only one thing left for us to do. Let's face it, I'm a demon and you are a witch, not just any witch, a charmed one. This tells you right there that we can't be together." Cole had said these words slowly, wondering if he was wrong, if maybe there was a way for them, but as much as he wanted to find one, he knew that he couldn't love Phoebe. There love wasn't meant to be.  
  
"I guess you are right." Phoebe answered and it broke his heart. Saying something like what he had said and then hearing his love say that he was right, that they weren't supposed to be together, hurt even more.  
  
And Phoebe, all Phoebe wanted to do was to cry. She had hoped against all hope that maybe Cole would be willing to find a way, but he was a demon and even if he wanted to be with her, despite their differences, he would always be a demon. And if Phoebe had learned one thing in the past 4 years, it was to not trust demons, not ever.  
  
So Phoebe did the only thing that could be done, she got up and left, without turning back and Cole was glad, because she would never know that he cried as he watched her walk away. 


End file.
